Unruly Ruling
by STR0B3L1T3
Summary: She was a former Kuchiki clan member. He was the former Captain of the 3rd division. There couldn't possibly be that much history between them, could there?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

Prologue

The little flashing and spinning toy on her cell phone charm lit up even before her phone vibrated and rung in answer to the signal. The slender, well manicured hand reached over to repeatedly attempt to grasp at the little silver flip phone.

At her third swipe at the silly little silver thing, she finally grasped a hold of it, "_Urahara Kisuke_, if you woke me up for no reason at all I will kill you."

His cheerful reply was guarded, "_Kanashii-dono_, I promise you it is nothing when I tell you it is about the _ryoka_."

At this, both azure eyes sprang open, "I swear to _Kami-sama_ that if this is trivial, I will shove those dice you gifted me with down your throat." Urahara smiled on the other end – this was not an idle threat.

"It is a simple matter of advice from a very, _very_ influential _shinigami_," he purred into the phone.

The charm was not lost on her and she snorted in response to his attempt, "Drop it, Kisuke-kun, and do not call me a shinigami when I am not one."

With a snap, she closed her flip phone shut and stood up. Her elegant, pure white sleeping yukata would not due. Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi would never call on her unless it was of the utmost importance.

She hastily scribbled a note down for her servants with an extremely bad caricature beside it. When she was satisfied with her scrawl, _Kanashii Kaname_ took off for the Urahara-shoten. Kaname flew off in an outfit that closely resembled Yoruichi's. It was a point of pride for both former _shinigami_ to wear similar clothing as status symbols.

She flew out her window in a flash; her former clan's name was in danger. There must be something she could do to save their name.

Urahara Kisuke stood at the edge of the gate to Soul Society. He stood with Benihime clasped between both hands. He was waiting for the almost sure tinkle of bells that accosted the former 10th Division taicho. It had been a long time coming for her seat to be filled. Even before they, Yoruichi and himself, had upped and left Soul Society, Kaname had been handpicked to be a guardian of the gate to the King.

Yoruichi smirked, "she is coming."

Urahara looked up in surprise.

"Can't you feel the reiatsu coming closer? It must take a lot to keep those bells of hers still," she commented casually.

A blur of black and lapis lazuli stopped in front of them. Both Yoruichi and Kaname were nearly identical, the only thing separating them were the variations in colour. As well, Kaname carried no zanpakuto on her being.

"Shall we, ladies?" Urahara gestured.

And they strode into the welcoming light.

"Kana-chan, where have you been hiding?" murmured a blank faced _Kuchiki Byakuya_.

Yoruichi disappeared into the wind, while Urahara vanished with Benihime into the Rukongai. Kaname stared at her cousin for a moment before deciding to have a chat with her law abiding relative.

Her face morphed into an arrogant sneer, "my mentor, how long has it been since we have sparred, _Bya-chan_?"

To his credit, his face didn't even twitch, "Kana-_chan_, where have you been?" It was stern, almost as if he was her superior. He might be the 6th division taicho, but she held status far greater than almost all in Seireitei.

"I've been in the real world, _Bya-chan_, my _sotaicho_ asked me to lie low for a little while," an ugly sneer flit across her face, "I was following orders, ne, _Bya-chan_, just not Yamamoto's."

He did not even attempt to stop her from passing him and he closed his eyes. Kuchiki Byakuya was not stupid enough to even attempt to stop her. The _ni_ tattoo on her back meant nothing, but the second one did.

"Kana-chan–"

Kaname did not stay around long enough for her to hear the rest of his sentence. She did not, in any way, want to be around him for much longer. The bells around the ankle of her left boot made no noise as she headed to the north entrance to Seireitei. It was time to collect an old favour.

A blood thirsty grin rose as she neared the North Gate. Her steps were quick and lead her Danzomaru quickly.

"Danzomaru," she called sickeningly, "it's time I collected that old debt." Kaname's face was a well mastered mask of blankness – a Kuchiki default. A soft sigh left her lips as she undid the black ribbon around her hair. It fell and a wave of pure reiatsu exploded outwards from her body. The blue jacket adorning her shoulders disintegrated and she concentrated her reiatsu into a pure blue ball of energy.

"The consequences shall be dire, so I pray to thee that you let me through," she spoke softly.

Danzomaru looked at her, his eyes closed and he opened the gate. He could feel the reiatsu in the air and if he wasn't quick, it would squash him like a bug.

Kaname passed through the gate and then turned to face him. The spinning ball formed the rough shape of her zanpakuto and rammed it through him. "Foolish Danzomaru, to believe I would let you live." She turned on her heel and headed to the centre, where old man Yamamoto was sure to try to punish her.

A fleeting thought of a certain fox face and closed aquamarine eyes pioneered a new path across her mind. Kaname shook her head. If it had come to this, he would be in Hueco Mundo. A bitter smile upturned her lips. He had been her companion before, during, and after the academy. She missed him.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

Chapter One

Ichimaru Gin watched from his base in Hueco Mundo as his childhood mentor, friend, and lover mercilessly killed Danzomaru. He had never liked Danzomaru, but no one deserved to be shot through with pure reiatsu.

The fox grin dropped and his eyes opened. He missed her dearly. Kaname had been his companion for many years and he had deep respect for her. It was more like trust. A deep trust that he wished was not so blind. His trust of her had wavered when he discovered that she had left without him. Kaname was supposed to take him with her, wherever she went, they had promised.

Gin stared in contempt at those around him. Power hungry and vulgar, was not how she had taught him to surround himself. Yet, here he was, following Aizen like a whipped puppy. He had a sound reason, he was confident in that. She would understand his reasoning and forgive him – if she ever came back from her stay.

Sekimori Sesshou and _Ozokutokumo_ had taken her away. He would retrieve her and bring her back. Aizen would become King and Gin would have his Kaname back.

He put his hand beneath the folds of his hakama and removed a small silver locket. When she had disappeared into the Royal Kingdom, she had left it to him in a black envelope. One side bore the profile of him, embossed in ivory, while her frontal shot in onyx smirked at him. The Kuchiki in Kaname would not be proud of his disobedience, but she would understand. Neither worked for Yamamoto-sotaicho, it was to each their own. And he was trying to follow her.

Kaname headed to the first place she remembered would give her answers, the 1st division headquarters. She knew that the welcome would not be pleasant, but after her slumber, she felt as if she could take him easily. No _sotaicho_ of the _Goteijuusentai_ would be able to stop her. Not with the energy rolling off her shoulders.

She stood outside the door and knocked casually. It was _most_ly a social call. Her duty to her _sotaicho_ was important. If she was good and obedient, the Royal Guard would leave her alone for a little while longer and she could fulfill her duty to Byakuya. Kaname frowned, she needed an update and she needed to find Gin.

"Yamamoto-ojii-san!" she called as she burst through the door. Kaname blinked, who the hell was this other old guy? He looked kind of like Sasakibe Chojiro, but she swore he had not had a full head of white hair when she left, nor a mustache.

Sasakibe Chojiro stared, "_Kuchiki_ Kaname?!"

Kaname bristled at this and let her tight hold on her reiatsu go, just a little. It was a flare of her power, a little show of what she was now capable of.

"_Kanashii_-taicho to you, Sasakibe," she murmured. Her power was not to be taken lightly. She was already angry at his slip up of her name. Kuchiki was her _old_ clan name. She had never been a true Kuchiki. A Kuchiki followed and obeyed the noble rules. Kaname bent the rules and created loopholes to get around them, but nonetheless obeyed.

The old man behind him looked at her and stood, "so you have returned to us, _Kanashii Kaname_. There is much to catch up on, do we not agree?"

Kaname was finally getting what she wanted, "absolutely, Yamamoto-ojii-san."

"A lot has happened, Kanashii-taicho, none of which is turning to our favour. Aizen has turned traitor, leaving Soul Society for Hueco Mundo. Along with him Tosen Kaname and Ichimaru Gin have gone with him.

"It is a war that is coming, as Aizen intends to recreate the _oken_ and finish his coup d'etat of the Royal family," Yamamoto watched Kaname carefully. Her face was a mask of Kuchiki blankness. A façade she must have mastered early on in her years.

"You have met the King?" he murmured.

Kaname nodded before standing and turning on her heel. Ichimaru Gin had turned traitor to Soul Society. Those were not in the instructions she left him. Kaname leapt out the window and ran. Stupid fox face, she was going to kill him herself.

Sasakibe Chojiro watched her leave, "we're going to let her roam Seireitei unescorted and unmonitored?"

Yamamoto sat in his chair and sighed heavily, "There is a lot surrounding her – her past, her pride, her being, and her _zanpakuto_."

"Kanashii Kaname was once the other pride of the noble Kuchiki clan, a loyal member and a _shinigami_ in the academy. Kuchiki Kaname did not graduate, instead was whisked away by the _Kidoshu_.

"Upon mastering her bankai and effectively displaying it, we promoted her to 10th division taicho. She was the youngest to ever earn such a title, until of late. We could see the potential she had to exceed to measures unheard of in Seireitei, but the Central 46 Chambers took too long to decide whether to keep her under our thumb or to execute her. Not one of the 46 souls understood what she was capable of. They said the power would consume her soul or she would either discover it and rebel.

"It was to our misfortune that eventually, _Sekimori Sesshou_ whisked her away. After months of rigorous training, in which she would come back bruised and battered or inches away from death, he tested her one final time."

He stood and walked towards his window.

Yamamoto remembered overseeing the fight, "after deeming her powerful enough, he forced her name change and then they disappeared into purgatory for her to meet the King."

Kaname closed her eyes and felt the wind in her hair. She could feel the desperation clawing up her throat. She had left him her most valuable possessions in hope that when she returned, they would reunite. A sob bubbled in her throat. Swallowing her grief, she summoned a hell butterfly, and sent a message to _Bya-chan_.

He would not have alerted Yoruichi and Kisuke to her presence had he wanted her to just idle about Soul Society. Perhaps, he was letting her have her fun first. If that was what he wanted, she was going to see Zaraki Kenpachi.

Kaname contemplated waiting for a response. The wind brushed through her hair and she heard, felt, saw, and tasted the call.

"_Sekimori-sotaicho!"_

**A/N: Kanashii Kaname is my OC. Sorry if you confuse her with Tosen Kaname. Thanks for the review(s)!**

**Chapter 2 Teaser:**

She will speak with Byakuya about Rukia  
Sekimori Sesshou will be introduced  
Kaname will explain her stay in the living world


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Kaname felt for the connection and pushed both her reiatsu and a thought down the line. Perhaps he would answer her questions about what exactly was going on. She stood still and let him come to her. The urgency had not been lost on her.

So far Kaname understood about three things. One: _Goteijuusentai_ was missing three _taicho_ because they had turned traitor and were living amongst the hollows and arrancar in Hueco Mundo. Two: Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi were in league with Byakuya and those _ryoka_ against some super-Hollow-thingers. _Great_. Three: Byakuya had requested her presence through Urahara and Yoruichi, therefore he was on speaking terms with them.

Kaname sat on her perch overlooking Sokyoku Hill and sighed. This chat with Sesshou-sotaicho would be long winded and confusing. The man spoke in riddles. Damn it all.

"My sorrowful _koneko_, why are you saddened so? You were long in the world of the living. The paperwork sitting on my desk is calling for you," he grinned jovially. Kaname knew better. He wanted to beat her into a pulp for taking her time. Her vacation period was not limited, she would just have to come in when requested, who could blame her for biding her time?

"Sekimori-sotaicho, I was hoping to conserve energy until the next time you summoned my presence," she demurred, lowering her eyes.

Sesshou raised his hand to caress her face and she flinched away from his smooth hand. "Come, _koneko_, I was not going to hit you."

In a rare display of fiery rebellion she voiced her thoughts, "You have before."

Sesshou drew his hand back and stared at her before sinking back into his portal. A small smile crossed her face. He was scared of the person he was before he could control his _bankai_.

With the sun high above her she decided it was time for a nap. Surely, her cousin could spare the couch in his office for her. Then she would have to find Yoruichi and Kisuke. Her eyes closed as she lay on the soft gross. Kaname sighed and drifted into a soft slumber.

Later, she decided, this madness would go on. A nap wouldn't hurt, not when the sun was shining too brightly and her heart hurt.

Byakuya traced her reiatsu up to Sokyoku Hill. It was soft and at ease. He would return later, when she was more apt at having a serious conversation. He let a soft sigh depart his lips and continued his paperwork. He had a feeling Yoruichi was in Soul Society with Urahara.

The beautiful sun was slowly fading behind the clouds and the grayness slowly worked its way over her head. She missed Gin. Both had trained together for a long time. His abilities had always complimented hers and before his promotion to _taicho_ he often spent his time lazing about on the couch in her office. He liked to sleep there, as if it was a second home.

Or perhaps he just felt safer with her around. She could never understand him.

Rain drizzled around her. Eyes opened so just a slit of her azure eyes appeared. It was as if it was yesterday that Gin sat beside her, telling her of all he had learned in the academy. Other days he told her of his peers and classmates, how they mocked him.

The sky opened up completely and she could feel it pouring relentlessly. Her soul was damp, and now she was as well. Her black hair was plastered to her porcelain skin. Urahara had once tried to liken her to a beautiful geisha doll, but with the bluest eyes of all. In a display of anger, she'd shot him with one of her destructive kido spells.

Gin used to be her partner on _special_ missions for the _Kidoshu_. As a fresh out of the academy _seated_ shinigami, he was sent as a bodyguard for her, even though she was completely competent in all aspects of her training. Her eyes slipped shut again.

Suddenly, she felt no more rain. In a sleep induced haze, she arose and frowned at the person above her.

"_Arigato, _Bya-chan," she rose up and formed a layer of reiatsu around her skin to keep her dry.

Byakuya examined her and motioned for her to follow, "come, _Kuchiki_ Kaname, I have a task for you. Should you take it, I will grant you one favour."

A sigh escaped her lips, "_Bya-chan_, what favour could you grant me?"

His face didn't waver and Kaname thought about it, "_Bya-chan_, am I still in the family books? All of my accomplishments and my name, ne?"

He answered imperiously, "hai."

The kenseikan in his hair never wavered and she wondered why the hell one would do want to wear such stupid items. The ridiculously expensive scarf was something she could appreciate. After all, as a little girl, her face was often buried in the scarf or she was using it to pull back her cousin, _Bya-chan_.

Kaname stopped studying her _young_er cousin for a moment, "I will go to _Hueco Mundo_ for no fee as of now. If I ever need a favour, I will call, ne, Bya-chan?"

The left corner of his mouth twitched and she was sure it was his version of a smile. Her cousin had not smiled for a long time after Hisana had died. Kaname had been attending the funeral at her cousins request.

Hisana had been too frail, too weak, and too dependant. Kaname hated Hisana with fire. However, Kaname was a woman who could easily roll with the punches and often criticized Hisana on her lack of decorum and etiquette. In total disrespect Kaname had not worn white to Hisana's funeral. She had worn her standard _Ozokutokumo_ outfit.

It was the _Kuchiki_ in her that prided itself on being _clean_. Hisana was a leech. Kaname had met _Kuchiki Rukia_ once. Rukia held fire and spirit, something both Hisana and her cousin lacked. Maybe, in a few years time, Kaname would take Rukia under her wing to train.

Byakuya bent and hoisted her up by the arm and dragged her unceremoniously towards the Kuchiki compound.

In a biting comment that was meant to amuse Kaname murmured, "Oh, _fuck_."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Byakuya set her down on his couch and resumed his paperwork. His servants dragged her off and she changed out of her clothes (which she had explicitly said were to be _dried_ not thrown out) into a Kuchiki robe.

"Bya-chan, you don't mind if I take a nap, do you?" she wrung out her wet hair all over his beautiful tatami and he motioned towards the couch. With a grin, she lay into the comfortable couch and fell asleep.

"_Kana-chan," the whisper was breathy and familiar. It was as if someone was out of breath and following her. _

_Her hand rested on her odachi zanpakuto and she bristled angrily. It was a taunt. She drew it and murmured, "Keikokukeisei, teru!"_

_The sword disappeared into the air and Kaname felt for the mind of her assailant. As soon as she could hear their thoughts and feel their mind, she forced Keikokukeisei into it, causing enormous pressure on the mind._

_Once the brain had quieted she turned tail and fled the scene. Keikokukeisei hanging from her hip and fear instilled within her heart._

"Kaname!" She shot up and formed her reiatsu into the shape her zanpakuto would have been, had she still had it with her.

She blinked and looked at Byakuya and another short white-haired shinigami who looked much younger than his robes indicated. Kaname dispelled it and frowned.

"Ahh, _Bya-_chan, _arigato_ for waking me and _gomen nasai_," she demurred before turning to the short _boy_ in front of her.

He raised his hand evenly and spoke in a manner that was no befitting for one as young as he, "Watashi wa _Histugaya Toshiro _desu ka, 10th Division taicho."

Kaname studied his face. It was serious, especially for one so young. Neither had she expected on what looked like a child of 10. In a fluid motion she grasped his hand and shook it firmly, "My name is Kanashii Kaname, _taicho no Ozokutokumo_."

Hitsugaya bowed in respect and spoke, "a pleasure to meet you, _Kanashii-dono_."

Byakuya rose from his seat and spoke, "Come, _Kana-chan_, Hitsugaya will be with us when we go into Hueco Mundo, I suggest you make friends. Go with him to the 10th Division quarters and see if you remember anyone."

"Hai, Byakuya," her tone was weary, suggesting her inability to find rest in her slumber and her reluctance to visit her old headquarters.

Her slender fingers hooked around the Kuchiki robe she wore as she walked into the next room. She donned her gear and retied her hair before leaving with Hitsugaya. They left the compound together and Kaname sized him up.

"I will meet you in your office, Histugaya," she said evenly before heading down the familiar route that was her old quarters. It used to take her 48 _shunpo_ to take her from the _Kuchiki _estate to her office. When she glided through the open window she noted that her desk was no longer there and the room had been changed almost completely.

In place of the couch was a desk with a certain strawberry blonde sitting at it. She sized up the voluptuous woman and muttered about how the well the dress code system was going. She snorted and leapt into the window. Kaname could feel her name before she even spoke it.

"Matsumoto, yes?" she as she dropped to the floor from the window sill.

The blonde seemed to spill out of her shinigami robes as she straightened and took an offensive stance, "hai."

Kaname let her reiatsu go in a show of arrogance and asked, "Where is Tsumetai Hidetokeru?" He had been her loyal _fukutaicho_ during her reign as 10th Division captain. She wanted to know if he was still around for her to torment.

"H-hai, Tsumetai-sama is in the _kidoshu_!" Matsumoto stammered under the weight of the reiatsu in the room.

Kaname nodded, his promotion most likely led him straight to the top of the _kidoshu_. In a rare display of kindness Kaname summoned her zanpakuto and whispered, "_Keikokukeisei_, teru!"

She delved into Matsumoto's memories and destroyed any memories of what occurred in the last five minutes. Kaname jumped out the window and walked around to the back entrance. No need to let Hitsugaya know about her transgressions.

Kaname strolled through the door to see Hitsugaya just sitting down. He looked peeved and she wondered if it was his fukutaicho's fault. Kaname used to rule her division with an iron fist and personally trained with almost everyone in her squad, just to keep them on their toes.

"My old headquarters have changed much, _Hitsugaya-taicho_," she murmured mockingly.

He stared at her in surprise, "Kanashii-dono_…_you used to be the 10th Division taicho?!"

Her eyes slid from his to look around at the room with a dissatisfied frown, "indeed. It is sparser than it used to be…"

Kaname turned and pointed towards her left, my desk was there, with Tsumetai-san's desk across from mine. Your desk used to be a table and couch and chair set, _Ichimaru Gin_ used to inhabit my couch often. Sly _kitsune_."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Gin stared out the window from his "room". There was one window in this whole place, and it was in _his_ room. He had beaten Tosen Kaname for it because his reasoning was, "You cannot see the window, what do you need it for?"

The furnishings were replicas of the old 10th division office – before Hitsugaya and Rangiku had gotten to it. There was one bed and it was not even his own. It had been gifted to him after Kaname had taken her leave to _Ozokutokumo_ within the inner sanctum. The large cherry wood sleigh bed took up a large part of the room, and it was a constant reminder of her. The Kuchiki clan had gotten rid of it, seeing it as an oddity in their home.

He looked out the window and frowned, he could sense those ryoka approaching. The distinct feel of their reiatsu made him feel dirty. It was filth those manufactured spirit particles.

He spotted a flash of blonde and Gin stood. There were not many blonde arrancar and he could easily guess who it was.

Pulling out his zanpakuto, he released his shikai, "Shinso, _ikorose_!"

Gin sent _Shinso_ curving right around the corner and right through the young body of Wonderwice Margera. He looked amused for a moment before retracting his zanpakuto. He left the body there and headed out to bother Aizen. If they were coming, he would kill them all, but if he was going to die, which he might, he might as well have his fun.

Kaname stared at the portal and then looked at her cousin and the short white-headed kid, "It's a _fuck_ing _des_ert!"

Byakuya looked at her with his usual deadpan expression, "what did you expect?"

Hitsugaya looked at both long, ebony haired shinigami and wondered how they were teamed up. Ozokutokumo's finest stood tall with her slim hips and even tinier waist. She was long, lean, and lethal. Byakuya was a male version of her. He was tall, thin, and slender all around. Byakuya was calm, controlled and the essence of cool. Hitsugaya thought that Kaname was neurotic. Her effortless teasing one moment and, well, he'd seen her kick Danzomaru's ass.

"Let's go, I get Gin, you two get the rest," she grinned and looked at Byakuya.

Hitsugaya leveled her with a gaze that clearly held much disdain, "you do realize that these Espada are possibly stronger than a taicho-level shinigami?"

Kaname simply ignored the white haired kid. She did not have time for him – _Ozokutokumo_ was not the elite for nothing. She untied the black ribbon from her hair, and the full power washed out like a tidal wave around them.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro of the 10th Division, _do not_ act like I do not know what I am dealing with. I am older than you, I am more experienced than you, and I have greater rank than you do. _Do not_ presume to tell me what I already know," she snarled, focusing her reiatsu in on him with a harsh glare.

Byakuya had lived with this reiatsu all his life and it simply did not affect him. He himself only held a fraction of her power, and even now, she had not trained seriously in years.

"Bya-chan, I will kill Aizen. _Kyouka Suigetsu_ will have no effect, _Sesshou-sama_ has made sure of that," Byakuya noticed that she had a hardened look to her eyes. It was not easy to make her feel threatened.

As they could feel the presence of the Espada, Kaname no longer held the reigns on her reiatsu. It would flare up suddenly, only to calm itself. It was unpredictable and Hitsugaya was sure that he was having trouble breathing because of it.

"_Keikokukeisei, teru!_" she murmured breathlessly and the beautiful glowing blade glinted into existence. The long odachi katana was her pride and joy. As it melded with her mind Kaname focused ahead and shot a lethal blow to the first mind she could latch on to. It was definitely an Espada, being warped and having undertones of _Hollow_.

Byakuya drew Senbonzakura and both Kuchiki clan members caught each others eyes. Kaname went first, both her swords drawn and ready for her to use, she engaged battle with the Espada with the teardrop tattoo, ignoring the orange haired youth behind her.

"_Hado! Ninety! Kurohitsugi!_" she snapped and the black box of energy allowed for a distraction, while she herself focused her energy into her zanpakuto.

While he fended off her _kido_ spell, she summoned her second weapon, a matching _odachi_ of pure reiatsu. It was one of the many skills she had learned while training under _Sesshou_-sotaicho. A cero blast obliterated her _kido_ spell, but Kaname was ready, easily protecting herself from it.

"You hold power greater than even the _human_," he said, watching her reiatsu curl around herself and easily meld against her skin and back. It was controlled and calm.

"My name is Kanashii Kaname," a defiant undertone kept him from striking her down right away.

He moved soundlessly behind her and watched as she whirled around as he came to a halt behind her. Ulquiorra watched her movements from where she stood. Her muscles were coiled and ready to spring. Every twitch or movement was graceful and feeling.

"_Keikokukeisei, _teru!" she snarled and forced his mind into agony. Veins burst internally and arteries clogged themselves. Kaname kept going and would leave Byakuya to keep the pained Espada busy.

She entered the castle and felt around. Gin had a recognizable energy, but so did Aizen – and they were together. Kaname could feel Keikokukeisei purring in her mind, spurring her on to destroy them with her _bankai_.

Kaname stopped outside the doorway to Aizen's throne room and frowned at both figures. She blended in with the shadows on the wall and slipped into the room with all of her reiatsu suppressed into herself. The cold walls and low lighting kept her hidden as she slunk around the room. Keikokukeisei was her saving grace as she used it to manipulate Gin's mind.

Gin's voice, under Kaname's influence, was in the same tone he was using before, "I shall take my leave back to my room. Ta ta, Aizen-sama."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Kaname lead both Gin's body and her own back out to the previous hallway. She released his mind and waited for him to awaken. In the meanwhile, the body of a young, blonde male Arrancar lay splayed on the floor. With a morbid fascination, she studied it and then frowned. As usual, _Shinso_ had missed any vital organs after ricocheting off the ground. Kaname took a moment to bind the non-fatal injury and wondered how such a creature could look so pure.

"Kana-chan?" Gin mumbled in a drowsy tone.

She knew she had two choice, flight or fight. Her muscles coiled in response and just before she moved, Gin blocked the only exit.

Gin could not believe it. His best friend, lover, and mentor was back in all her glory. She was dressed in unfamiliar garb, but looked the same. The sharp, heart-shaped face, fair skin, long black hair, and lapis lazuli eyes were familiar, but the _Shihouin Yoruichi_ manner of dressing startled him. He reached out and moved to block her way, recognizing her stance.

His worst nightmare came alive, "_Ichimaru Gin_, former 3rd Division Captain, by the order of the King, _Ozokutokumo_, and _Goteijuusentai_, you are under arrest."

He stared at her in surprise, "nani?!"

Beautiful azure eyes were hardened by duty, "on the grounds that you are a traitor to Soul Society and for your transgressions against the King, you are to return with me to the Soul Society to be put under house arrest and await your trial."

Her blatant tone and dead-pan face were hard for him to take. Kaname had been his rock while he was lost and alone for the hundreds of years she had been gone. In fact, she had left around the same time as _Urahara Kisuke_ and _Shihouin Yoruichi_.

There was a spark of indignation, "Kana-chan, they took you away from me! You didn't explain anything! This was for _you_, to get you back from the King. _Kaname!_"

Gin held a hysterical note in his voice and Kaname felt her heart crumble. She loved him. She _really _did.

"_Gin_," she whispered, "please come back to me, in Soul Society."

He shrieked, "NO. You're just bait. Once I arrive back, they will lock me up and execute me! You can't do this, not with _her_ memory!"

Kaname sighed and spread her reiatsu outwards and knew only one thing would appease him, "_Keikokukeisei! _Teru!"

The long silver _odachi_ was her pride and joy. Everyone in Soul Society feared her zanpakuto, even in its _shikai_ because it could mess with your mind. It played on thoughts, nerves, and memories. Kaname had mobilized the 10th Division into an interrogation division, each member hand-picked from the Academy. After her departure, it had fallen apart, and then the division had fallen into Hitsugaya's hands.

Kaname watched Gin's reaction. His pulse quickened, his eyes widened, and he was breathless. Keikokukeisei shone in all her glory. She watched as his opened eyes followed her movements around the hilt of the blade.

"This cannot be," he sunk to the ground and she felt Aizen's reiatsu disappear.

_Shit_.

She picked him up and slung him over her shoulder and disguised her reiatsu and put away Keikokukeisei. The last thing Kaname needed was to have an angry Aizen on her back. Kaname knew that Aizen would try to go around them and cut them off, at least, that was what they all did, so she doubled back towards the throne room and hid in the shadows.

Kaname had never paid any sufficient attention to Aizen when she was in the Goteijuusentai because she had never felt any reason to contact him. His squad was not the lead in either interrogational or reconnaissance purposes, so even as an academy student, she had never considered his division. Before graduation Kaname had gone to the _kidoshu_ for her line of work. Her zanpakuto's name and shikai were apparent to her, but she rarely displayed them.

For a long time, few others knew of her _shikai_ ability. Kaname had kept it a secret, never wanting to feel the rejection from her peers because of her odd zanpakuto's abilities.

Gin was knocked out sufficiently and she had freedom to move. Kaname leapt back to Gin's room. AHA! There was a window! Kaname jumped out the window and flew down to the dusty sand. Byakuya was holding his own with Ulquoirra and Hitsugaya was playing with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Byakuya! Hitsugaya! Pull back! We have our hostage!" she used Keikokukeisei to imprint it into their minds.

Both turned and looked at her, "_Hai, _Kanashii-taicho!"

With her control on her reiatsu broken, she turned and looked back to see the others following. Her own long hair whipped in the wind; she could just hear Gin berating her on her _ridiculously long _hair lashing him in the face at every turn of her flash steps.

Byakuya watched as his cousin's energy started to relax. It was less sporadic and seemed to curl in and centre around one focal point – her wrists. There was only one _kido_ spell that she used so much energy for.

"Hitsugaya, go and _do not_ look back," Byakuya snarled. Byakuya tugged on the silver mass of hair and Kaname released her hold on Ichimaru.

With Ichimaru firmly in hand Byakuya kept his distance from the Hollows and Arrancar following. He knew that she would seal them off to draw some time. He knew her _kido_ spells well, having witnessed them first hand in the clan dojo. Byakuya stopped to watch for the moment. Her reiatsu was being poured into _kido_.

"Byakuya-sama, lend me your reiatsu," she whispered. Azure blue eyes locked with his and he returned to her side. Byakuya placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, forcing down his energy into her body.

Her brows furrowed and he knew what she was attempting by the markings in the sand. It was a variation on the ninety-ninth _bakudo_ spell. Instead of binding a single person, Kaname would trap an area and those in it were not allowed to leave for a period of weeks or months. It had been a spell that every ranked officer in her division had known.

"Binding Art: _kyuu juu kyuu_! Seal!" the burst of power leaving her was larger than he had known her to house within her.

"First song: _shiryu_, second song: _hyakurensan_, third song: _bankin taiho_! _Bakudo!_ Ninety-nine! _Bankin!_" He finished for her. This was their _kido_ spell, having mastered it in their academy days.

Byakuya watched as the rooms of the Arrancar were sealed shut and those outside could no longer access the inside and vice versa. He picked up Gin once again and both _Kuchiki_ members left the area.

"There is much to do now, _Kaname_."

"_Hai,_ Byakuya-chan. I will explain _everything_ when we get back."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys:)**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

As 'Yamamoto-sotaicho' was making himself comfortable, Sasakibe watched both Kuchiki clan members with fascination. Those two had personalities that were as different as night and day.

Kanashii Kaname never followed the exact rules. She seemed to create her own rules, find loopholes, or bend them to her will. She was never giving with her information either, unless it was widely known information, or it would benefit her.

Her former fukutaicho, Tsumetai Hidetokeru was a prominent leader in the _Kidoshu_. His contributions to _kido_ research and techniques were invaluable. Sasakibe, however, had heard rumors of his infamous spells that caused more destruction than even the ninety-ninth spell, but were unnumbered and held no incantation.

Aketsuchi Kurodaiya was another of the few serving under Kaname in her brief stint in the _Kidoshu_. He was now serving the Royal Guard as a _kido_ master. He doubted that even Kaname's _kido_ ability was on par.

Her subordinates had come a long way with her careful tutelage. Everything around her seemed to flourish in her wake. She was leaving those behind with a safer or more developed lifestyle. Still, Sasakibe Chojiro wondered why she had gone missing for a 100 year break in the human world.

"_Kanashii Kaname_-_dono_," murmured Yamamoto, "what is it that you have done to Aizen's base?"

Byakuya held himself upright in the chair while Kaname held a relaxed pose, one leg propping up an arm and the other lying underneath it. Her zanpakuto had been summoned from _Purgatory_ to sit on her left. Even sealed, _Keikokukeisei_ seemed more polished than normal and gleamed brightly from its place on the floor in front of her. It bewitched all who looked for too long.

"It is a variation of the ninety-ninth _bakudo_. Kaname-chan and I developed it while she was in the _Kidoshu_ and me in the academy. Instead of wrapping it around a single being, it encases an entire area," answered Byakuya for her.

She could count on him to spoil her fun, "it has never been used to that extent, Yamamoto-oji-chan, but it should buy us from three weeks to two months."

Yamamoto-oji-san stared at both Kuchiki clansmen and then murmured, "What do you plan to do with _Ichimaru Gin_, Kaname-dono?"

"House arrest, and then he will have to earn his way into our good graces," murmured Byakuya.

Kaname smirked, "I shall post two guards, personally, and enlist one from _Ozokutokumo_. Sekimori-dono has asked me to stay in Soul Society in order to keep watch on all affairs. At any time am I allowed to call for _Ozokutokumo_."

Byakuya remained stoic, but knew that his cousin's orders were more than that, but kept quiet. _Ozokutokumo_ were a group of _at least_ taicho-level _shinigami_. Although, judging her skill, she was a _shinigami _with no boundaries. He wondered if the elders were more proud or horrified by her. _Ozokutokumo_ only accepted the best or those with high potential, but in doing so, she had given up her name.

Yamamoto bade them good-bye and then left with Sasakibe trailing behind him.

Byakuya smirked at Kaname, "Kana-chan, you do means this will mean you have to do paperwork? On top of that, you have to find someone strong enough to guard _Ichimaru_."

She shot him a dirty look.

"Will you be attending the trial?" Byakuya said, rising to leave.

Kaname stood as well, "no." Byakuya watched her leave through the window and he chuckled. She had to round up her contacts and ready herself to fight for his affections. It was no secret in Soul Society that before he left, Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku were _more_ than just friends. Although he knew that Ichimaru was devoted to Kaname, Matsumoto could sway him.

She found herself on the top of a building over looking the ocean. Kaname was waiting. She was waiting for _Sekimori-sotaicho_, Tsumetai Hidetokeru, Aketsuchi Kurodaiya, Shihouin Yoruichi, and Urahara Kisuke to arrive.

Yoruichi came without Urahara and slung her arm around the ex-Kuchiki's neck, "what's the deal, Kaname?"

Kaname felt Sekimori-sotaicho land behind her and Hidetokeru to her left, "when Aketsuchi-san arrives, I will tell you."

A crater formed in front of her and Aketsuchi Kurodaiya stepped out of it calmly. Kaname nodded and began her speech, "you see, during my extended stay in the real world, I was allowed to monitor those going in and out of soul society without interference. I was also allowed to recuperate from the last threat.

"I could feel it whenever Aizen spoke to his _hollow_ subordinates and immediately reported this to _Sekimori-sotaicho_. Unfortunately, Aizen's transgressions within the Central Chambers eluded me.

"As of now, I have sealed those _arrancar,_ Aizen, and Tousen into their base with a variation of the ninety-ninth _bakudo_ which Byakuya and I have modified ourselves. We have around a month to prepare for a full scale war.

"Until then, as of now, the situation with Ichimaru Gin remains unresolved. I need two guards, one of which I would like to be from _Ozokutokumo_." Kaname looked around at them all quietly.

Sesshou could not, as he had reasons that were obvious. Kaname had only wanted him here in order to have to explain this _once_. She knew not of the others decisions as she had been out of contact with many of them, especially Hide-kun.

"Kuchiki-dono," started off the wise voice of Tsumetai Hidetokeru, "I do not think I will be available for my position in the _Kidoshu_ is of utmost importance." His eyes met hers and she instantly realized what his position was, and nodded accordingly.

Aketsuchi Kurodaiya nodded, "_hai_, I will be at your disposal, _Kanashii_-taicho." His barb against Hidetokeru did not go unmissed by all that were around.

Kaname nodded and she turned to Yoruichi with a soft grin on her lips, "I do not expect you to say yes, Yoruichi. I believe you and Urahara have other business to get on to. However, if you could manage to send _Kuchiki_ Rukia my way, I would be more than obliged to let Urahara go unpunished for his impudence at not showing his face."

"Ahh, Kana-chan, you are amusing – for a Kuchiki. I will find Rukia-chan for you and send her to the Kuchiki compound," with that, she gave a brief salute and disappeared into the horizon.

Aketsuchi Kurodaiya approached her after all had gone, "do you think it is wise to ask Kuchiki Rukia-sama to be apart of your guard?"

A thoughtful question, Kaname's eyes turned to stare at him, "she will be my second protégé."

Gin's thoughtful blue eyes stared out of the window of the old 10th Division Interrogation Chambers. The housing was accommodating and simple, but the dungeons below it were hell to those that did not work there under Kaname.

As a student at the academy, he had worked closely with her as her protégé. She had worked long and hard to instill with him an honor code and values.

And then he had broken them all by siding with Aizen.

"What _have_ I done?"


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Kaname awoke the sights and smells of the Kuchiki manor, a rather comfortable futon, and the sterile white of most rooms. She rolled over, threw the blankets back on the futon and put on her blue jacket and leather gloves. As per usual of the _Ozokutokumo_ shinigami, iron guards lay embedded between the leather.

"Kuchiki-sama?" murmured one of the servants with a low bow.

She smiled and gave a short bow herself before continuing on her way, "_Kanashii_-taicho to you."

The 'trademark' Kuchiki look sat on her face as she continued on to the dining room. For the first time in about a hundred or so years, she could never keep track of time accurately; she was eating in the Kuchiki household. And hot damn, she was slightly nervous.

"Kaname-nee-sama!" said the breathless voice of someone she did not recognize.

Kaname turned and saw the only member of the household that she did not remember ever meeting. Ever servant, gardener, you name it, Kaname had met them and knew their voices and names.

"Good morning, Rukia. You do realize that I am not your sister in name?" she murmured with a half smile.

Rukia appeared flustered, "demo…Byakuya-nii-sama instructed me to call you that!"

A soft laughter turned into full blown laughing. She wondered if she had ever been this pesky as a child, "come then, I shall bother Byakuya-chan about this."

Already seated at the head of the table was Byakuya, calmly sipping his tea.

Kaname plopped down beside him on his left while Rukia sat with practiced grace on his right.

"Bya-chan, Rukia tells me she's to call me _onee-san_," she waggled her finger at his nose, "you know I am not a Kuchiki and I'm _your_ cousin in blood." Kaname had a way of berating her younger cousin that made him seem like he was 10 all over.

Byakuya took another calm sip of his tea and then looked her straight in the eyes with an intensity she had never seen, "I will always see you as my sister who is married to her duty, _Kanashii_ Kaname, for that I believe Rukia should have the privilege of calling you sister as well."

Neither of the Kuchiki sisters could believe what they were hearing and Kaname took it as an opportunity to embarrass her younger cousin.

"Aww, you're so sweet, you know that Bya-chan?" her smile grew to outrageous proportions and he actually rolled his eyes.

The rest of their breakfast went by without a hitch. At the end Rukia went to excuse herself and Kaname motioned for her to stop.

"This morning, you will be training with me in the 10th Division Squad dojo. Hitsugaya-san has given us permission," not that they needed it, "to use it to train you. Afterwards you will have your lunch and then we will be meeting Aketsuchi Kurodaiya to possibly improve upon your _kido_."

Once more, Rukia bowed to the two occupants of the table and left the room.

Byakuya was impressed at her authority, but had one little reminder for her, "you're actually going to remember lunch?"

Kaname shrugged, "I'll try, but don't worry about Rukia, _otouto_. I am low on reiatsu from our little spell."

All she received was a curt nod before she left the table.

Kaname had a social call before her more-than-likely all day teachings with Rukia-chan. As she made her way through the worn, slightly over grown, path to the entrance of the former Interrogation and Torture headquarters, she came to a small sign.

_Enter at your own risk._

She trekked on. Kaname knew all of the traps and spells put on it. A frown settled on her face as she realized that they were still dangerous and to enter from this way without the code was certain suicide to many shinigami. Perhaps she would conceal this place better.

It was not long before Kaname grew tired of wondering about how to approach and she sent a jet of reiatsu into the tunnel. The cogs whirred and she could hear the massive stone gates open and with a sigh, she realized that she was stupid.

"I should have remembered that I could override the system," she mumbled and jogged through the entrance and into the large, white manor that was the old 10th Division Interrogation and Torture chambers.

Only one light was on and Kaname easily figured out which room he was in, "well, that's interesting." Taking the easy way up, she jumped through the middle of the staircase and as she rose, she counted the floors and then flicked her foot out to catch the banister on the 5th floor.

As she neatly stopped her slide onto the floor, Kaname continued to down the hall to what were Hidetokeru's old rooms.

Her gloved hand flew up instinctively to knock, something ingrained in her as a child. Kaname was amused for a moment, at least something had stuck.

_Rap. Rap. Tap._

"C'min'."

The door opened and the thin form of Ichimaru Gin presented itself to her. He sneered at her with slight distaste, "Come to interrogate me? Or maybe you're here to torture me?"

Kaname scoffed, "No, of course not, those duties were probably give to Mayuri a long time ago… alas, if Urahara hadn't snatched him up, I would have gladly taken him into my division…"

The white clad Ichimaru stepped out of the doorway and let her enter, "yeah, yeah, so are you here to bemoan your losses, or d'you have som't'in' to say t' me?"

She took her time answering as she blew a off a thin sheet of dust from the various empty bookshelves. A cough erupted as she unintentionally breathed back in. Kaname turned to Gin and whispered, "Why?"

Gin thought he was going to crack in two, those blue eyes piercing him with the intensity of a thousand suns, the hardness of a diamond, and the heartbreak of a woman. As he studied her form he realized that her stance appeared relaxed as she sat on the old, dusty, couch.

"Because I could," he turned away from her and looked out the window to the mist that seemed to surround this place.

There was a shift from behind him and a soft, "liar."

"You still know me too well, eh, Kana-chan?" he tried to lighten his own mood, "hypothetically speaking, if you believed that someone had taken away one of your own, what would you do?"

Instantly, her pride surfaced, "hunt them down and _kill_ whoever dared take what is mine." And she suddenly understood. Kaname understood his reasoning for leaving.

The tide shifted and Kaname left. There was nothing else she could do, except maybe use her influence – and Sesshou-sotaicho's – to reinstate him after a probation period.

Gin grinned, not the usual fox grin, but a shameless, unabashed, grin.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

Byakuya sat in one of the seats of the Council of 46 Chambers. His blank mask left no distinct impression, but by the way his reiatsu seemed to be slipping from his control, he was angry.

"Ichimaru Gin, by the votes of the jury, you have been sentenced to death," roared Yamamoto-sotaicho to the applause of many shinigami.

Byakuya was the first to leave. He met a slender figure at the Kuchiki manor, her eyes closed and her pain palpable to him. She opened her eyes and he drew her into a hug.

"This is most certainly not Kuchiki worthy behaviour," she tried to laugh, but it turned into what sounded like a strangled cry.

He glared over her head at the door, "no, it is not. I suspect that _Ozokutokumo_'s presence will be leaving in this event?"

Kaname nodded, wearing standard _Ozokutokumo_ garb. Her ebony hair was tied up and she looked at him straight in the eye, "Sesshou-sotaicho has sent with me a formal invitation for you to join _Ozokutokumo_ with Rukia-chan."

She was hopeful, her cousin could do well and it was easier to work with him than most because they had trained together as children. Also, he was not leaving Rukia behind either, as Kaname's protégé would be leaving with her when she left.

"No," his rejection hurt somewhere that was too close to home.

"Then Rukia-chan and I will be departing after the execution," Kaname's voice had dropped to a whisper as she stared behind him into the empty halls.

"Kaname-chan, is Sekimori-sotaicho coming for the execution?" he said to break the silence.

Kaname's eyes glittered darkly and the coquettish grin seemed to be back with a vengeance. Byakuya wondered was running through the near impenetrable head of hers.

"The entirety of the seated officers of _Ozokutokumo_ will be coming," she replied, a look of satisfaction was on her face. Byakuya wondered if she was going to let this go, or if they were going to break out Ichimaru Gin because of his knowledge of Kaname's techniques and teachings.

Byakuya respected his cousin's quietness and led her back to the Kuchiki compound. He could not leave the clan right now, it would be seen as folly, but, he would give it some thought. Although he said no to it right now, he knew that her offer would always stand.

As they walked back to the Kuchiki household Byakuya gently nudged her into her room. Rukia seemed to have come back from Purgatory and was anxiously waiting in her room, which was across from Kaname's.

"Byakuya-nii-sama?" she looked up at him with Hisana's brilliant violet eyes, "Sekimori-sotaicho agreed to my training in _Ozokutokumo_. He says that I have much potential…"

Her eyes lowered back down respectfully and Byakuya was torn. While he knew that _Ozokutokumo_ took on even more dangers than those in Goteijuusentai, he had to agree that if she was one of Kaname's subordinate's it would be no problem. However, the Kuchiki name did not extend too far in Ozokutokumo.

"You may go, however, unlike Kaname, I expect you to keep your name," he said stiffly, eyes unreadable to her.

Rukia smiled, "hai, Byakuya-nii-sama!" and swept back into her own room.

Byakuya frowned, what was it that drove all the women in his life away from him? Kaname had left because a higher power wanted her at their side. Hisana had fallen prey to an incurable illness and was snatched away from him. Now, Rukia was leaving in hopes of being more useful in the future. Was there something he had done to deserve this?

Kaname's door slid open with a neat snap. Her sorrowful blue eyes looked up at him, "Bya-chan, we do not leave you because we do not love you. We leave because it is our time to leave the nest and fly, fly away. If you kept us here we would age slowly and die quickly, like a caged bird waiting in vain to flap its wings."

She drew him into a protective embrace and sighed, "You know that you can come with us."

He stared blankly at the wall. One small watermark laid on the ground as Kaname and Byakuya travelled down the hallway.

* * *

Kaname looked out into the sunset. The vast sea lay before her and she sighed.

"Kaname, are you even listening to me?" Sesshou said softly.

A distracted Kaname answered, "hai, Sesshou, I am."

He looked at her and followed her stare into the direction of the sea. They were on a first name basis when it was just the two of them.

She cast an apologetic look and he nodded, continuing his update on _Ozokutokumo _business. The more he kept speaking, the less she paid any attention and felt the waves call to her.

Sekimori Sesshou knew his captain wasn't listening to a word he said. From what he could tell, she was distracted by the glittering pool of darkening sea behind him. He kept talking though, as the guard on Keikokukeisei seemed to glow brighter, as if listening and storing away the information. He watched as Kaname twitched almost imperceptibly and then reappeared hurtling through the sky to the ocean below.

Kaname was never one to resist temptation, and decided to just do what her heart called for. She started with a running jump and flew into the water.

Sesshou chuckled in his deep baritone and leaped in to join her.

* * *

**A/N: **I think that this will be done in about 3 or 4 chapters. I haven't decided yet. Shouts to Se-chan for the reviews! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 8

Byakuya saw the water stains on the floor that lead to Kaname's room and he inwardly frowned at them. His cousin still had no appreciation of the history in the archaic Kuchiki building. Shaking his head, he shut his shoji door and lay in bed.

"_Sesshou-sotaicho has sent with me a formal invitation for you to join Ozokutokumo with Rukia-chan."_

Her voice ran in his head as he lounged on his four-poster bed. Unlike several people assumed, he too had a Western-style bed in his private quarters. It was a gift from Kaname during her travels in the real world. Its light Japanese wood was reflective of his inner sanctum.

The thunder storm raged outside. The thunder was a welcome rhythm to the erratic thoughts in his head. At some point in the storm, Byakuya was lulled to sleep by the sound of the torrents of rain.

On the other side of the wing Kaname was lying in bed listening to the rain and contemplating. She could vouch for Gin, but, she did not know how this was possible. Her hair hung loose around her as she leaned against the wall in her plush king-sized bed.

"Sesshou, what can I do?" she asked aloud, hoping he might answer her today.

The slap-slap of the rain against the house was her only answer. A bitter smile uplifted the edges of her mouth, but her eyes mirrored the image outside.

Split-splat was the sound of tears against the tightly made sheets.

Somewhere else, Rukia lay in her bed, wondering if the howling was Byakuya's pain of losing or if the rain was really Kaname's tears for her lost love. Rukia herself was leaving all she had known behind – including her rock in the sea of events – _Renji_.

Renji had been sparring with Rukia as of late. Her swordsmanship had improved greatly and her highly advanced _kido_ allowed her to spar on an equal level as he. As the rain continued its splitter-splat outside against the roof she couldn't help but sigh.

Rukia put on her black _shinigami_ outfit on for the last time and walked out into the rain. This house was maddening to be in. The sorrow was palpable and she was struggling with her own feelings, never mind others.

She shook her head lightly and pushed the shoji door aside. Rukia was going to get soaking wet out there, but, if she was going to immortalize her Kuchiki name in _Ozokutokumo_, then she ought to go out and live just one more night in Rukongai. Her black hair was short and her kimono was a dark blue; it was time to find Renji and Matsumoto. Sometimes, a shinigami just needs to let loose; fortunately, they need very little excuse to.

* * *

Gin looked confused. Somehow, he had assumed he would live. He really had. Somehow, he thought that the punishment was fitting, although, where they were going to find more _taicho_ caliber shinigami in such a short time befuddled him.

His azure eyes looked to the west, the darkness on that side of the room was comforting. The blazing sun in the east simply bothered his eyes. Few people understood that Gin found the world ugly and repulsive. Somehow he had assumed people understood him. Oh, how he was wrong.

Yamamoto-sotaicho was a piece of work, believed in rules and nothing more. Sotaicho did not believe in _compassion_ or _sensitivity_. Gin knew that first hand and wondered who else knew it.

His eyes opened to take in the surroundings quietly and he blinked in surprise, "Kana-chan, what a marvelous surprise."

Her slender form sat crossed legged on a dresser to his right. Kaname was a master of stealth when she wanted to be. A grim look had settled on her face; her usually collected reiatsu seemed like it was ready to spring.

"Mm, you've gone and done it now, _Ichimaru Gin_," she said blandly.

He giggled, "I see, you are not going to save me."

Kaname's azure eyes looked straight into his own and she responded quite simply, "no."

Gin was taken aback, but he knew that the blood through her veins was directing her to this choice of actions. He also knew that _Ozokutokumo_ did not save anybody who wasn't worthy. Obviously, if he had not been taken into the forces, he was not worthy.

"Kana-chan, why did none of you take Aizen into _Ozokutokumo_?" he said, his head turning, eyes shut once again.

He heard a delicate snort as she hopped off the dresser, "forget it, Aizen was scum, besides, he's not good looking enough."

Gin whined, "am I not good looking enough?"

Kaname didn't answer and he didn't say anything. He waited, and waited, and _waited_. Gin opened his eyes and no one was there. He smiled that fake smile and waited. He was alone again, she had left him. Gin was not the most patient person, but he respected that she needed time.

His laugh echoed through out the house. It was bitter, nail biting, and haunting. He waited and waited, hours and minutes, or maybe just days; the silence was deafening.

"Come back."

Silence was his friend and every time the dust blew one way or the other, he hoped and prayed and wished it was her - his best friend, his lover, his world. Footsteps hit the floor in a quick beat and he wondered who, who could it be?

The beat seemed to just whisper around his thoughts. His heart leapt into his throat and he opened his eyes to greet her.

A strawberry blonde vision greeted him. His heart must have fallen through the layers of the earth and he closed his eyes in distaste. While not an unwelcome surprise, she was not the one Gin had been looking for.

She opened her mouth, "how the hell do you get in here? It took me ages to get access for a pass key into this dump."

Every word hurt his head and pounded on his heart. Gin had saved her, taken care of her, and coddled her in the past. No more, was he ever going to do that.

"_Ozokutokumo_ guards have been coming in. Their skill exceeds yours."

Her upbeat demeanor seemed to fall slightly before she smiled and continued, "What is this building, anyways? It still looks clean, albeit a little dusty…"

Gin bristled and sighed, "these are the old 10th Division headquarters back when it was the Interrogation and Torture Squad. You haven't seen the inside of the cells in the lower levels. They haven't been cleaned since the last time they were used."

His blue eyes watched her revulsion and fear, "When Kanashii Kaname headed the old 10th Division headquarters it was more violent and controlled. They were an organized militant group within the _Goteijuusentai_. I was in this squad for a time being."

"Ah, so someone has been coming to feed you?" her head tilted to one side and she stood up straight.

To anyone who knew the past of this house, it was frightening. To anyone who lived the past of this house, it was comfort and home. To anyone who had known the torture here – it was hell.

He shook his head, "no."

Gin could feel reiatsu piercing through the gates below. It was needle thin and very concentrated. "Nani? What was that?"

Matsumoto stood and turned to open the door. Her hand touched it and then flinched away. Gin could feel Kaname permeate the room even before she appeared. The strawberry blonde turned around and looked at the dresser.

"Boo."

There was a feminine shriek and Kaname and Gin shared a momentary silent laugh. Kaname's influence flooded his being as she looked into his eyes before he blinked and it was over.

Keikokukeisei was glimmering before simply turning back into its naturally over-polished state.

"I see, Gin has told you about the former 10th Division use?" Kaname's hardened eyes focused on Matsumoto's.

There was a contest of wills going on.

Matsumoto put up a strong front and nodded, "Torture and Interrogation? Isn't that barbaric?"

Keikokukeisei shimmered in the dull room, "had we still been mobilized, you would have known about Aizen for a long time before this."

Gin had to admit that it was amusing to watch this. His eyes traced the slender, petite, form of his former taicho with appreciation. She wore the typical outfit that she had when she was Head Interrogator. He found it odd that their uniform consisted of pristine white.

"Ah, Ran-chan, perhaps you should, y'enno, be more polite to _Kuchiki-taicho_," Gin interjected before she pushed Kaname too far. By the way her zanpak'to was glowing; it was a good idea to stop Kaname before she showed Matsumoto _just_ how barbaric she could be.

Matsumoto glared, "I don't see Byakuya Kuchiki anywhere."

Kaname's lips furled into a smile, "and Byakuya Kuchiki is my first cousin." The malicious intent seemed to roll off her in droves, but it was delighted at the prospect of something to toy with.

"Kaname, please leave," his eyes were sharp as he tried to convey his message.

The strawberry blonde seemed to crow as Kaname stood and walked out. The petite woman held her head high and Gin glared at Matsumoto in reprimand.

"Ran-chan, please do not provoke Kuchiki-taicho-no-Ozokutokumo," his blue eyes bored into her own, "it would be fool'sh of you."

He turned away in dismissal.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, school's been rough. I hope you like it! **


End file.
